Essays Are Boring
by Bontaque
Summary: A short glimpse of exactly what Harvey did at college OR Jessica was completely right in her assumptions OR College!Harvey solo fic.


College could be fun. Right now, though? Not so much. Harvey checked the clock. He had an essay due tomorrow and was only half done but it was 6pm so he could put it off for a few more hours. It wasn't like he was top of the class anyway. He'd said to himself he'd finish this one straight away for once, then at least not leave it to the last minute when he was halfway to the deadline. As usual, he'd been distracted by something. Someone attractive at a bar that he couldn't just ignore, a film that he really had to go to see, an hour or two staring at the ceiling... essays were boring.

Now? He wanted to go out, have some drinks, maybe find someone to fall away into a dark corner with but he didn't have the time and it was raining hard. He had a few numbers in his phone, people he'd met that had wanted to see him again but he wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone right now. One of the guys had called him last week, which had been a nice surprise and one of the reasons why he hadn't finished his work yet. Phone sex was a great distraction.

He looked through the list of numbers he had and thought about calling one of them. There was always Rebecca, his sort of ex that cared about attachment just as much as he did. They'd been each other's go to sexual partner since the start of college, which suited Harvey because she didn't care who else he slept with. No, he was pretty sure that she had work tonight.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the room fill with steam as he undressed. He stepped in and stood right under the water, letting the warmth wash over him. He ran his hands through his hair and let himself think for a little too long about the phone sex from last week. It had been the first time he'd done something like that; he'd been drunk when Joe had called and they'd just been talking about maybe meeting up when the conversation had moved on to why. Why had progressed quickly on to how and how hard and how much he wanted Harvey to fuck him and it had just gone from there.

Harvey had one hand wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock, the other was against the bathroom wall, holding him up. Sometimes he liked to take his time but now wasn't one of them. He bit his lip as he jerked his cock hard and fast. He brought himself to the edge as quickly as he could and then held off until he couldn't any more. He came, letting the water wash it off of his abdomen as he did so.

He towelled off quickly, walking back to his bed and throwing himself down onto it when he was dry enough. He bathed in the heady warmth of his orgasm, grinning like an idiot before slipping his hand around his cock again. It was too sensitive but it always was. He really needed to get to the essay but lately, he didn't like to go just once. He squeezed gently, shuddering at the intense sensations it caused and reached for the bottle of lubrication beside his bed.

He squirted a large amount onto his fingers and reached down, pressing them into himself. It always took more to get him going the second time but he didn't have a problem with that. It was the slow burn, the pleasure that came in jolts and bursts instead of waves, the time that it took that he liked. He arched his back so he could press in further, inhaling sharply as he brushed against his prostate. He circled his fingers slowly, feeling his cock slowly harden in his grip. He felt like he was close already, but not at the same time and that was why he did this. He wouldn't come so soon after the last time but the feeling was almost too much already.

Harvey closed his eyes and moved his hand in long, firm strokes, running a thumb over the head, flinching at the too-strong jolt it sent through him. He moved his other hand, thrusting his fingers into himself, bucking his hips up a little too fast. He sped up, pushing himself closer, biting his lip hard to stop himself from groaning too loudly. He felt his toes begin to clench as he got closer, his breath hitching before he knew he was too far gone to stop even, if he'd wanted to.

He pushed everything, squeezing, thrusting, stroking, trying desperately to hold it for just a bit longer but it was too much. He felt his cock twitch, his muscles spasm around his fingers as he came hard. His breaths were heavy as he came down, the buzz in his ears from the rush of blood fading slowly as he looked at the clock.

He really did need to get that essay done. It wasn't like he could go for a third, anyway. That would be unbearable. No, that couldn't work, he couldn't possibly enjoy it. He wouldn't be able to get there himself, anyway, not without some kind of help. Maybe he'd find a way.

He lay there, completely strung out, thinking of ways he could push himself harder next time. College could be fun.


End file.
